gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Asatoryuzaki
Hi, welcome to Gintama! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 25 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gin-san (Talk) 14:46, 24 August 2009 Rollback rights hi Asatoryuzaki, I have given you rollback rights to gintama.wikia.com to assist in maintaining this wiki site, seeing as you have been a regular and consistent contributor here. :D The rollback allows you to revert bad edits all the way to the last user (it is different from 'Undo' which only goes back 1 step), and doesn't really give you any other special powers. But I am happy to see your contributions, though the English needs to be improved, LOL Let me know if you are keen to be admin for this site. These are my expectations for a site admin: :# I expect site admins to know basic wiki codes, :# must be able to do basic templates, and :# should, ideally, have a good grasp of English at the minimum, :# must be able to check on the site at least every 2 days, to ensure no spam, add links whenever needed, correct bad grammar :# not necessary to contribute articles all the time, but occasionally add some content would be a bonus :# we can discuss what kind of duties you are interested in, if the above do not interest you :~~Gin-san (Talk) 18:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :: LOL, thank you for your comforting offer to continue your contributions, greatly appreciate it. Let me know if you ever change your mind, :) :: Your rollback rights will still remain, since it does not offer any admin powers to begin with. No need to feel pressurized about having to use it, it is just a convenience for you. Happy editing! :: ~~Gin-san (Talk) 10:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) need help to test poll Hi there, Asatoryuzaki if you have some time to spare, was wondering whether you could help to test the voting system for the Forum:Top-10 Favourite Gintama Characters. Just go to Forum:Favourite Gintama Character and see if you can understand the steps I have indicated there to start your top-10 list, if you don't understand them, chances are my instructions are too confusing, and I will have to rephrase them, LOL. Try anything you like there since I am trying to catch as many 'bugs' as possible before I let it go live, hopefully on the 22 March which is the 1st year anniversary of this wikia. All suggestions for improvements are most welcome, thanks! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 18:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Forum:Fan Clubs hi Forgotten Beast, Asatoryuzaki would appreciate if you could take a look at this Forum:Fan_Clubs and provide some feedback when you have the time, I have run out of ideas, LOL but since my 'expertise' is very limited, I won't be able to do very fanciful stuff, unless you guys know how to do it :P scheduled to go live on 22 mar as well, thanks a lot! ~~Gin-san (Talk) 19:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) my earlier comment Hi there Asatoryuzaki, Recall my earlier invitation to you? Any update on your thoughts now? :) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 09:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) doing for the images in Gintama. BTW, you may use my user contribution for your new wiki in Gintama. I am very encouraging you to continue you GIG. peace out